The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a guiding structure for ensuring proper orientation when mating two connectors of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,221, 5,131,867, German Patent No. DE 4025571A1 and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 80208826; 82200584; 83105748; 83301429; and 83110257 disclose related electrical connectors. A conventional electrical connector assembly as illustrated in FIG. 1 comprises a male connector 5 and a female connector 6 to be assembled together. The male and female connectors 5, 6 include dielectric housings 50, 60, a plurality of silos 52, and corresponding receptacles 62. Each silo 52 receives a terminal (not shown) therein for electrically engaging a contact (not shown) received in the corresponding receptacle 62. For preventing improper engagement orientation, each silo 52 has a flattened corner for engaging with the corresponding receptacle 62 (FIGS. 2A and 2B). The conventional design prevents improper engagement, however, a mold for forming the conventional connector is difficult to manufacture and assemble thereby increasing production costs. Thus, a connector for preventing improper engagement and having a simplified structure is requisite.